Electrodes generally are well known and electrodes that can be used to measure an electrical signal of the human body, such as a brain wave. Most of the known electrodes require a special treatment to the head since most currently used electrodes for measuring the brain waves require either electrodes that are wet with gel or needle electrodes. Thus, it is desirable to provide a dry electrode device and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.